Celeron
Celeron was born in the year 1480 to a Dark Saiyan couple. He is one of the last decendants of one of the Dark Saiyan Royal Familes that ruled on the now destroyed Dark Saiyan homeworld, Dark Vegeta. For the first five years of his life, Celeron enjoyed training with his parents for basic combat and listening to stories about his ansectors. Then at age 5 and a half he was sent to go join the miltary of the planet he and his parents called hom, Levithnia. After many years of service to the tyrannical king and rising to the commander of the planet's military at only sixteen, he left due to a civil war and ended up on Earth where he lives to this day 'Overview/About' ' '''On December 21st, 1480 the Dark Saiyan Celeron, descendant of former Dark Vegeta Northern Region Royal Family of Dark Vegeta was born. His parents named him Celeron to honor one of the greatest Dark Saiyan warriors and Kings in hopes that the spirit of the great warrior would guide their son. Celeron grew up on a world known as Levithnia, a harsh and unforgiving planet. Celeron learned basic combat from his parents. He also learned of all the old stories of the Dark Saiyans that called Dark Vegeta their home. At five and a half, his parents sent him away to join the Levithnia army. Due to his pure Dark Saiyan heritage and his already adept combat skill, he quickly rose through the ranks, finding that he was most at ease either training or on the battle field. Celeron spent a great deal of time in the Levithnia palace library, studying all forms of combat. At only the age of sixteen, Celeron was granted the title of Levithnia's Armed Forces Commander, the highest rank a Levithnian soldier could achieve. Although proud, Celeron had no love for the tyranntical and eccentric king. However he followed the king's orders due to the fact his parents had always told him that a warrior alwyas does what he was told. When he was twenty years old, an uprising aprung out of control, causing a civil war. After a paticular battle in which both sides were heavily injured, Celeron was shocked to see that his parents were the ones responsible for the rebellion. He refused to fight his parents even though the king demanded he did. Furious, the king had his parents captured and executed for treason and made Celeron watch. Feeling hopeless and betrayed, Celeron killed the king himself. Instead of the normal death penalty, due to his years of service he was sentenced to exile. As a result, he ended up on Earth where he remains to this day. A interesting fact that no one knows about this Dark Saiyan is that at one point in time he was almost married. Due to his service, the king of Levithnia decided to arrange a marriage between his duaghter and Celeron. However, fear and paronia of Celeron and his new Super Saiyan transformation crept into the mind of the king. Due to the fact that Celeron was now the strongest fighter of Levithnia, the king was scared that the Saiyan would go after his throne. As a result, the king decided to falsely accuse his own daughter of treason and sentenced her to execution which was to be carried out immediatly. Celeron at first fought the order, even though the two weren't really romanticaly interested in one another, Celeron did have a fondness for Oichi. However after defeating thirty-five guards, the king said that if Celeron resisted further then his parent would be next which forced the warrior to cease his attack and watch the unjust execution through gritted teeth. To this day he keeps a small picture of his would be wife in his pocket and when alone will take a few sneak peeks here and there. 'Appearance' ' Celeron is six foot five, weighs two hundred and ten pounds with the typical buff build of a Saiyan. However, due to the fact he is a Dark Saiyan means he looks different then other Saiyans. He has the usual black hair but his eyes are silver. Celeron has many war wounds on his torso which he hides with a standard black gi and black boots. Celeron also has his tail due to the fact that all Dark Saiyans never truly lose their tails as they grow back if chopped off. He wears a Amulet of a roaring lion, the old Royal symbol of the Dark Vegeta Northern Region Family. '''Personality ' '''Celeron, like most Dark Saiyans is a clam and reserved man, really ever raising his voice. He keeps his tone guarded at all times no matter if he is speaking to friend or foe. Celeron's face is always unreadable with zero emotion. When confronted by others, Celeron is careful not to say anything that may offend someone. He values things such as honor and courage over anything else as his father did. Celeron still bears a bitter grudge against the dead king of Levithnia, as a result he tries to stay away from those in authority. In battle Celeron is cunning and precise, attacking what he perceives to be his opponents weak points. If defeated, Celeron will simply accept his defeat and walk away, vowing to get stronger. However if he is the victor, he will give his opponent one chance for mercy but if they deny it and depending on the situation, Celeron is not afraid to kill. 'Biography- Arc Roles/ Present History' ' Clereron was sent to fight in the Levithnian Army in 1485. In 1486 he became a Corporal and by 1490 he was a captain due to his unwavering courage and discipline backed up with skill on the battlefield. In 1491 when the Levithnia king's son tried to seize power for himself Celeron defeated him by transforming into a Dark Super Saiyan for the first time. In 1493, Celeron was engaged to the King's daughter, Oichi as a reward and thank you for all he had done but her father soon regretted his choice due to the fact that as a Super Saiyan, Celeron was the strongest fighter in Levithnia. As a result, the Levithnian king falsely accused his own daughter of treason and had her executed on the wedding day. Celeron had always been quite fond of Oichi had tried to stop it but the king had threatened his parents lives, forcing Celeron to stand down and watch helplessly. In 1496, Celeron was named Levithia's Armed Forces Commander. In the year 1500, a rebellion known as The Free Shadows made themselves known by attacking the kingdom, starting a brief year and a half war. Celeron was shocked to see his parents were the ones responsible. His parents were executed for treason and Celeron took the king's life in revenge in 1501, resulting in his exile. He fled to Earth shortly after where he remains to this day. '''A Chance Meeting One random day, two Saiyan warriors happened to meet one day. Their names were Celeron and Kazion. The two immeidatly felt each others powers. After a brief chat, Kazion took Celeron to where he kept his private training area. The two Saiyans agreed to a sparring match where Celeron realized that Kazion was vastly stronger then him. Despite this Celeron went Dark Super Saiyan. Even in his trump form, Kazion was more of a match for Celeron. However when Celeron transormed into the Dark Super Saiyan Ooazru which gave him a fighting chance. However, Kazion outsmarted Celeron on the field of battle, which was a first for the experienced soldier. Kazion was able to defeat Celeron and as they were talking after their battle, both proud warriors sensed a high energy heading their way- To be continued Abilities Teleportation Flight Regeneration Artifical Moon 'Attacks/Techniques' Cleansing Light- 'Celeron put his hands together with his palms facing outward and shoots out a black Ki blast '''Plasma Cannon - '''Celeron's body becomes covered in black energy which is all then stored in the right hand and fired when Celeron points with his right index finger '''Dragon's Breath- '''Celeron takes a deep breath then fires out a huge black blast '''Twin Drill Cannon- '''Celeron holds both arms back while gathering energy around then before thrusting them forward, shooting two thing energy cannons. They merge to become one big energy cannon before reaching the target '''Tracking Beam- '''Celeron shoots out multiple beams out of his fingers which all track down the target and connect at once '''Levithnia Bomb- '''Celeron hold shis arms above his head and gathers energy. When it is sufficent enough, he heaves it towards the target which then breaks up into minture ki blast that explode when they reach the target '''Dark Fury- '''Celeron hold his hands apart while gathering energy. When he has gathered enough, he aims the energy at the target and fires. The energy turns into a fast, abnormal sized beam '''Soul of Redemption- '''Celeron lifts up a finger and a small ball of energy appears which grows larger and larger until Celeron points at his target. The ball turns into a roaring blast which rushes at his target '''Legacy Bomb- '''Celeron's strongest attack. He flies into the high and generates a massive amount of power around his body. When it is sufficent enough all the energy closes in on him until it's a medium sized Ki blast which Celeron then throws at the target. It has the power to wipe out an entire continenet at only 50% power. Which means it takes a lot of energy to use 'Transformations ' Oozaru- '''Celeron has a rather odd Oozaru form. First of all, he transforms during the New Moon. Second of all, he chooses when he changes back to his base form. When in Oozaru form, his already impressive power increases by fivefold. His Oozaru form is snowy white with black underfur with silver eyes. Celeron can also go Super Saiyan while in Oozaru from, turning the snowy white fur dark Silver. This increases the Oozaru form's power sixfold '''Dark Super Saiyan- '''The Super Saiyan transformation for those with Dark Saiyan heritage. The Dark Super Saiyan has silver hair with black highlights that stand up like a flame. The Dark Super Saiyan also has platnium blonde eyes and their tails turns silver. This increases Celeron's power eightyfold and while thats a slight cut above a regular Super Saiyan transformation, it takes more energy to reach and maintain this form. Also if a Dark Saiyan tries to reach this transformation prematurely, the results can be fatal for the Saiyan '''Legendary Dark Super Saiyan- ' ☀The Dark Lengendary Super Saiyan is a type of transformation unknown by other Dark Saiyans. This type of Dark Super Saiyan transformation is more powerful then the typical Dark Super Saiyan. All of the Saiyan's abilities are greatly enhanced as well as the lust for combat. The Dark Legendary Super Saiyan is different then it's typical counterpart. While normal Dark Super Saiyans are usually calm and collected, The Legendary Dark Super Saiyan is the complete opposite, this transformation is cruel, sadistic, monsterous and ruthless. The Saiyan's tone turns cold, cruel and mocking. Once the Saiyan changes back, they tend to not remember what they did as Dark Legendary Super Saiyan 'Sources' http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Saiyan_%28_Renegade_1996%29 http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Super_Saiyan http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Legendary_Super_Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter